O dia que o Ruki parou de cantar
by invisiblewalls
Summary: Era um dia que a muito esperava, uma folga. Depois de tantos shows e compromissos com o nosso novo álbum, Division, eu já não sabia o que era vida pessoal a muito tempo, mas enfim, chegara. As luzes de Tóquio já se apagavam quando finalmente estávamos livres. Eu conseguia pensar apenas naquela promessa que fizemos.


Era um dia que a muito esperava, uma folga. Depois de tantos shows e compromissos com o nosso novo lbum, Division, eu j n o sabia o que era vida pessoal a muito tempo, mas enfim, chegara. As luzes de T quio j se apagavam quando finalmente est vamos livres. Eu conseguia pensar apenas naquela promessa que fizemos.

- Nee Ruki, durma aqui, por favor?

- Rei-kun, voc sabe que n o posso, amanh logo cedo tenho que aparecer na entrevista com Kai e o resto do dia n o vou conseguir nem respirar de tantas coisas que farei pra me preparar pro show, voc sabe disso.

- Mas voc disse que...

- Eu sei, eu sei, gomen, mas foi de ltima hora essa entrevista - ele me abra ava pela cintura como uma crian a com olhos quase nunca agia assim fazendo birra porque geralmente quando queria algo logo tomava de mim, me convencia, mas ele sabia, era n o o culpo, quase n o conseguimos tempo para n s mesmos com as turn s e trabalhos, minha vontade era n o ir naquela maldita entrevista e ficar a noite toda em seus bra ent o do sof pegando as chaves do carro e estava quase na porta quando senti ele novamente me abra ando por tr s e me beijando a nuca. Ent o, me virou, estava agora entre a parede e seu corpo, aquele Reita manhoso que as vezes mal acreditava que existia dentro dele apareceu, e olha que ele n o precisava disso porque sempre me convencia a tudo com muito pouco esfor o e muitos toques. Coloquei meus bra os em volta de seu pesco o, ele me olhava com todo o interesse que tinha, sua face entao vinha se aproximando da minha e seus olhos acompanhavam os meus de uma forma que era quase sempre hipn tica para mim. Tocou meus l bios e toda minha convic o de ir embora estava fugindo, mas eu sabia que n o poderia ficar. Nossas l nguas travaram uma batalha silenciosa mas ambiciosa, uma descobrindo na outra uma raz o de ser. Agora me encarava.

- Ruki me prometa uma coisa? - por mil kamis, qualquer coisa se voc pedir assim.

- Claro, o que?

- Depois que esta turn terminar, vamos passar uns dias aqui, s eu, voc e mais nada? - eu sorri e o beijei.

- Eu prometo - ele me beijou de novo e nos despedimos.

Eu estava agora em dire o a casa de Reita, meu peito pulando de felicidade. Mas porque, voc se pergunta n o ? Porque j n o estava l se o show terminara ontem e eu poderia ter ido direto pra l nao ? Bom, o que acontece que em comemora o aos 10 anos da banda e com o fim dos trabalho o pessoal da staff organizou um super mega evento, e obviamente tivemos que participar.

-Neeeee Kai, por kami-sama, me deixe escapar s um pouquinho, estou realmente cansado e preciso ir ao banheiro.

-Ok ok pode ir, mas eu juro que se voc fugir da festa e deixar o trabalho todo pra mim eu te mato Ruki seu pequeno diabinho.

-Obrigado obrigado obrigado Kai-sama - falava abra ando o senhor covinhas e metralhando ele de beijinhos no rosto. Sai correndo dali, j tinha perdido de vista onde estava Reita. Uruha estava no bar conversado animado com Aoi enquanto o barman ja recolhia uma pilha de copos dos dois, v o todos estar caidos daqui umas horas, mas bem, eu so queria respirar um poco, estava cansado demais, fui indo em dire o ao lugar onde estavam nossas coisas. Quando cheguei em frente a porta senti algo agarrando minha cintura e depois susurrando em meu ouvido.

-Se lembra da nossa promessa Ruki? - uma corrente el trica subiu por minha espinha, eu j sabia muito bem quem era, que merda, sempre usando meus pontos fracos n o ?

-Por kami, voce tem que parar de fazer isso Reita, um dia vou ter um ataque!

- mesmo? Ainda provoco isso em voc mesmo depois de tanto tempo? - ele dizia ainda ro ando a boca na minha orelha.

-N o n o isso seu diab... ahnnn - sua m o j tinha passado da barreira da minha camisa branca e estava agora em meu mamilo, aquele grande demonio n o estava pensando em fazer isto no meio do corredor onde um convidado poderia aparecer n o ?

-Ruki - susurrava e susurrava me deixando cada vez mais louco.

-Reeei-kun por fa... aahhn hmm - me virou e me olhava, ah aqueles olhos. Me beijou, possessivo, sem me dar espa o pra mais nada a n o ser continuar retribuindo seu beijo. Desceu os labios por meu pesco o e subiu novamente dando leves mordiscadas at minha orelha onde depositava mordidas muito bem calculadas.

-Ah ah ahnn...

-Ne Ruki, ou saimos daqui ou voc vai ter que parar de fazer essa voz sexy pra mim - baka, como se fosse minha culpa - eu realmente j estou no meu limite, entende?

-Como voc quer que eu pare de ge... - ouvi palminhas ao fundo e l estava Kai com cara de quem pegou no flagra.

-Que bonito ein chibi, banheiro o diabo n o ? Reita seu compulsivo, n o consegue se controlar? - Kai apareceu com aquela voz amea adora, como se fossemos crian as comendo sobremesa antes da hora e eu j sentia o rosto quente, droga, estava corando. Reita me largou, suspirei, nem sei se aguentaria muito aqui. Passou a m o por debaixo do palet do meu terno e me agarrou pela cintura me levando at Kai.

-Kaaaaaaai, o melhor l der do mundo, deixe agente ir vaaaai? - fazia beicinho, este homem o demonio mesmo.

-Nem pensar, ali s vai tirando todos os cavalinhos que voc tiver da chuva porque eu vim aqui buscar o chibi, vamos ter que terminar de fechar algumas coisas pendentes no est dio antes das nossas merecidas f rias e vai demorar, Reitataradosexual-san.

- n? Como assim? Mas n s ja fizemos isso, tr s dias atras, eu fui com Aoi e Uru-chan pessoalmente at l buscar as nossas coisas.

-Pergunte pro chibi, eu disse pra ele que tinhamos que ir tamb m buscar as nossas coisas e assinar uns papeis antes de tudo e ele disse pra deixar pra depois, agora ficamos os dois de patetas tendo que ir l no ltimo dia. - ai, me lembrei disso agora, Reita vai me matar. As minhas coisas ainda estavam espalhadas pela sede principal da banda e o presidente deixou bem claro que tinhamos que pegar. Ele me olhou furioso, largou da minha cintura e j ia indo desapontando pelo corredor, desaparecendo e gritando.

-Por kami Ruki, vou ter que esperar mais uma vez !

-Obrigado Kai, ele vai me matar quando eu chegar l - Kai j estava gargalhando.

-Garanto que se voc vestir umas orelinhas de gato e dizer " Nee Rei-kun, eu preciso de aten o" ele nem vai lembrar disso - corei novamente - Vaaamos passou os bra os pelo ombro enquanto eu ficava emburrado, mas n o coseguia deixar de rir quando ele mostrava agora aquele sorriso e me destribu a c cegas.

Ent o foi isso, terminamos tudo, deixamos a festa, resolvemos as coisas, levei Kai at em casa (s n o o matava por causa daquelas covinhas lindas) e quando terminei liguei pro Reita mas ele n o atendia, devia estar bebendo com Aoi e Uru at agora, imaginei. Resolvi entao ir pra casa j que teria que pegar algumas coisas e estava t o cansado que pensei em tirar um cochilo. Cheguei, deitei no sof e dormi, quando acordei ja eram quase onze da manh e disse pra mim mesmo - Reita vai me matar - peguei meu celular, nenhuma liga o, estranho, ele deve estar zangado, mas geralmente liga pra reclamar e falar "palavras bonitas". Arrumei as coisas e sai voando do meu apartamento, passei em uma loja de doces onde havia um bolo pelo qual eu sabia que o Reita era completamente obcecado e o comprei, pra tentar manter ele longe da id ia de me matar, estava at considerando a dica do Kai - N o, espera, da j demais - agora estou aqui neste carro pensando em tudo isso, cheguei na garagem do pr dio do Reita e nem tinha percebido, sorte n o ter morrido no tr nsito enquanto estava fantasiando tudo que gostaria de fazer nesse tempo que t nhamos pra ficarmos juntos. S uma coisa j era o basante, ficar ao lado do Rei-kun o tempo todo. Queria logo estar ao lado dele, fazer o que eu queria e deixar que ele tamb m fizesse. Nosso relacionamento era nico, nunca me senti t o amado por algu m como me sentia quando estava do seu lado, eu era muito ocupado com trabalho e ele tamb m mas nunca deixava de pensar no seu sorriso, na sua forma de segurar meu rosto e me roubar beijos quando estava distra do, quando me abra ava e quando me olhava de longe, as vezes amoroso, as vezes como quem queria me despir com os olhos, as vezes eu sentia que ele conseguia. E quando est vamos sozinhos, por kami, ele sabia me tirar qualquer suspiro que quisesse, sabia exatamente onde tocar. Ahh, quando me tocava, eu ficava turvo e o mundo era outro, me perdia. J podia sentir a m o de Reita descendo minha barriga, se infiltrando em minhas roupas e chegando em meu... Opa Ruki, fassa isso mesmo, bata o carro na garagem do seu namorado. Se controle ! Pronto, sorevivi.

Desci do carro com as minhas coisas e procurei a chave da casa dele que tive que ir buscar tamb m l em casa porque n o tinha levado. Seu baka, se tivesse levado poderia ter esperado por ele ali mesmo. Subi ent o pelo elevador e resolvi passar no andar do zelador.

-Oh Ruki-san, bem vindo, como vem passado?

-Ocupad ssimo Shin-san, quase me esque o de respirar as vezes, mas agora estou de f rias - Shin-san era na minha opini o o zelador mais atencioso do planeta, sempre dava uma olhada em Reita para mim quando eu lhe pedia, era um senhor da minha altura com os cabelos grisalhos, n o sei porque pessoas da minha altura sempre conseguem me dar uma sensa o de carisma (sem piadinhas com a minha estatura, eu sei muito bem que voc deve ter pensado em alguma) - Reita est ?

-Sim, na verdade pensei que voc j estivesse aqui desde ontem, vi algu m o acompanhando - acompanhando? Quem estava com ele aquela hora da noite? Ruki, concentra, ele s devia estar b bado e algu m o ajudou a subir, n o tem nada, s isso.

-Shin-san sabe me dizer quem era? - estava sentindo ci mes , n o, n o estava. Eu n o sou nem um pouco ciumento.

-N o sei, me desculpe , s vi de relance, quer que eu ligue pra l ? Est sem a chave?

-N o n o, s vim bater um papo mesmo, j peguei a chave , vou subindo , quero fazer fazer surpresa.

-At mais ent o Ruki-san.

-At Shin-san.

Subi. Estava nervoso, estava incomodado. O que esse idiota est pensando eein? N o se deu o trabalho nem de deixar o telefone perto e me atender? Ele vai ver s . Peguei a chave e abri a realmente algo errado, o ar estava pesado. Entrei, estava uma bagun a, como sempre. J estava irritado, mas tamb m dei uma mancada ontem, tenho que respirar fundo hoje e ficar calmo. Calma Ruki! Nada de Reita na sala, na cozinha e nem no banheiro. Fui em dire o ao quarto, abri a porta. L estava Reita. Espera, n o, o que isso? O que t acontecendo? Espalhado nos nossos len ois brancos ao lado de Uruha, os dois repousando despidos sem preucupa es, sem tormentos, nos mesmos len ois em que eu estive com ele. Estou vendo mesmo isso? N o, n o verdade, n o pode ser. Eu me desequilibrei e esbarrei na c moda, fiz um barulho enorme derrubando um porta retratos que esta ali, uma foto nossa que tiramos no anivers rio dele. Derrubei v rios perfumes que estavam ali e deixei o bolo cair. Fiquei paralisado. Reita levantou em um pulo. Confuso. Deve ter sido uma noite bem cansativa n o ? Uruha parecia ser um cara bem insasi vel tamb m, ele deve ter tido trabalho, quando liguei pra ele devia estar aqui reclamando "que homem insuport vel, n o para de me ligar" enquando tirava a camisa do outro, e devia estar usando aqueles mesmo olhos que usava comigo pra lhe devorar em sil ncio n o mesmo? Ele me olhou, se olhou, olhou pro lado, arregalou os olhos.

-Ru-chan, n o. - eu fiquei est tico, olhei ele levantar e colocar as roupas depressa, estava com uma boxer preta com riscas brancas, a que eu tinha lhe dado. Como? Como aquilo estava acontecendo? Ent o lembrei de me mover, e corri. Corri como nunca. 


End file.
